Wedding Day
by Ravinsong
Summary: Prussia is thinking about Hungary...he's read Romeo and Juliet too many times XP He wants to be with her, but she's getting married. Can he work up the courage to say something before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short fic that I really wanted to write...It's a oneshot, so it won't interfere with my other fics...but I've mostly finished them...so I'm starting another long one soon XP I'm evil heh...if you like this one you might like my other fanfics...just sayin **

* * *

It's her wedding day. I look out my window, confirming my suspicions. The weather is perfect. Just like everything else Roddy plans. She should be walking down the aisle soon; in a perfect dress, with her perfect smile. I decided not to go. Yes, I came to Austria with every intention of attending the ceremony, but it's too painful.

I dreamt I saw her from a distance last night. The moonlight made her look so feral, so wild, so beautiful. Her hair was swept into a ponytail just like when we were young; her hair is quite a bit longer now. I noticed, with amusement, that she wasn't being neat and tidy like she is when she's around ole Roddy. She wasn't even wearing a dress.

Lizzie stood on the terrace, talking to herself. She wore loose black pants and a red shirt. As I moved closer I noticed something was wrong. This person couldn't be Lizzie! The girl on the terrace had badly dyed hair and murky blue-green eyes. Yet she was standing just like Lizzie and their expressions were virtually identical. Even their voices were the same! But I got even closer, until I was hiding in the bushes barely two feet away from her. I heard her saying things with Lizzie's voice that Lizzie would never say.

"Hell, I don't even understand why I'm doing this to myself." I listened to all her mutterings, she said things just like Lizzie would have…

"Dammit Gilbert, where the hell are you? Just ignore what your people want. Or, if you tell me you love me I won't listen to my people!" I didn't know what to say. "I'm only doing this because of my people. I don't care that you're Prussia, you're still Gilbert! Even if you were any other nation you would still be the same Gilbert who I love. Dammit, just ignore your people and instead marry me!

I felt the insane urge to speak. I just had a feeling that it was the time. But I couldn't do it.

"Damn Gil. You're such a coward." It was as if she knew I was there. But she walked back inside, as I whispered to her back.

"I'm sorry."

My focus snaps back to the present as the phone begins to ring. I carefully pick the phone up.

"Dammit Gilbert! Where the hell are you?" Elizaveta is yelling into the phone. My heart fills with warmth hearing her voice. "Nevermind. I don't care where you are. Get your ass to the church. You're late for my wedding." She hangs up and I can already imagine her kicking my ass for not arriving on time.

"I'm coming Lizzie."

I arrive barely a minute before she is supposed to walk down the aisle. I receive glares from the other nations as I slip into the back row. Maybe I shouldn't have come, but I can't let Lizzie down.

The music begins to play. I'm sure the piece is something Roderich composed, just like this entire wedding. I take a quick glance around and see the elegance of the decorations. I know Lizzie wouldn't want all this.

She begins walking down the aisle. In the archway she looks uncertain, nervous, and a little uncomfortable. Our eyes meet, and she smiles at me. The beautiful melody continues as she walks down the aisle. The dress isn't something she would have chosen, but it suits her perfectly. She looks like an angel who is gracing the Earth with her presence. An angel who takes his arm. They go through the ceremony; she never meets his eyes.

"Is there anyone here who objects to this union?" The question is traditional, but I feel as though it is specifically asked for my sake. Both bride and groom turn around. His eyes are calm and unconcerned, but hers are locked with mine.

I open my mouth to speak, but can't. The moment passes and the groom turns back to the altar. The bride holds my gaze.

"Damn Gil. You're such a coward." I hear her voice from my dream in my head.

She looks at me with eyes that are almost pleading. Yes, I am a coward. We both know that. But I can't lose her again. She slowly turns back to the altar. I stand up, my hands are shaking with nerves.

"I object." My voice rings through the church.

~fin~

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! please review ^.^**

**~Ravinsong  
**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey all my incredibly loyal fans! I have been so touched reading all your reviews. I'm glad to see that you all have fallen in love with this story as much as I have always loved it. Because of the great response it has gotten I am going to try to continue it. Please bear with me. I love this story just the way it is…and I'm going to continue it because I decided that you guys deserve to know how the story has progressed in my head, if I feel like the new chapters are ruining the story I'm going to delete them. I don't want to ruin the story, so please give me honest feedback and if you see something that could be improved when I post the new chapters then please let me know.**

**With all my love,**

**Ravin**

**PS. I got a new computer, so I now have complete access to fanfiction! Which means that I'm back in business cranking out updates for all the fics that I have neglected and beginning to write all the new fanfics that have been swirling in my mind becoming good heart-wrenching sagas! **


End file.
